I love
by bobkitty1123
Summary: Jade and Tori are college roommates now. Between them there is nothing but unspoken words. They've written down how they feel though. This is their lists.
1. Jade to Tori

**A/N - **This idea came to me last night. Takes place in the future, after Jade and Tori are at college together. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

* * *

><p>Tori Vega, I love...<p>

...the way you look in the morning. No seriously. Your mouth agape in a perpetual yawn and your matted hair reminds me of a young girl named Jade who used to shuffle into the kitchen the same way before she was "too cool" to look tired.

...how upset you get when I mock you. I know you know that I'm not serious and yet you get yourself all worked up over it. And the look of exasperation you get makes me want to kiss you.

...your secret desire to be a lawyer. You like the stage but a courtroom is just a different type, and in lawyer's case, you get to help innocents at the same time. Noble intention, if you ask me. But you're also afraid everyone thinks you too stupid to make it.

...that you are my roommate. I see you when you wake until you sleep again. I even see you after your asleep when I stand in the doorway to hear you talk in your sleep. That's how I know about your secret desire. (I'm not a stalker though).

...your wardrobe. I never knew anyone could own so many good-looking boots that aren't black. And I'm awed by all the colors you wear. I don't have the confidence to wear anything but black.

...the way you are so apologetic. Like that time when we still went to Hollywood Arts and you shredded Robbie's puppet. You always say sorry, and it's always so sweet. I make you feel guilty about things just to hear it.

...that pear phone you always have. I've always hated how phones have become an extension of their owner but with you, your phone acts as a look into your thoughts. Without your constant statuses I wouldn't know half as much as I do about you.

...your determination/ stubbornness. I say both because on one end of the spectrum it's really loyal and awesome but in the other end it is to the point of being annoying. But you always accomplish your goals.

...that you're insecure. Not so I can prey upon your negative self-image but because it's humbling. And it makes it that much more mind-blowing when you succeed. Though there was no doubt to begin with.

...how you lose yourself in a song. It's like the rest of the world falls away and all it is, is you. It's amazing and beautiful and in a lot of ways sexy.

...your confidence. I know I just said you insecure but you also have a lot of confidence. Inside your scared but on the outside, you appear fearless. Coupled with your determination, you'll always get what you want.

...how loyal you are. You would do anything for your friends, even ones you don't particularly like. You just can't not help. I know I joke about it but I mean no harm, really.

...that you're yourself. Sometimes I don't know if I'm being Jade West or something completely different. You always know who you are, and you seem to know who I am too, even if I don't.

...your nose. Everyone talks about your high cheekbones, and while I'll admit they're nice, I love the gentle slope of your nose. It's so dainty, just like the rest of you.

...that you make the best out of every situation. Coming from someone who sees the glass empty and shattered—not even half full—it is odd to admit liking optimism. It's refreshing, and as much as I gripe, it really does make things better.

...your tenacity. Anyone who can verbally spar with me is okay in my book even if I claim they aren't. You'll usually back off when I come in for the kill but pretty often, in fact, you'll step up and fight back. I like that.

...how your hair falls. Mine is knotty and ugly colored while yours is silky and beautiful. To say I'm jealous is an understatement but I rather you have the great hair than me. You deserve it more.

...your kindness. So sweet that I have cavities but so addictive, I come back for more. You hold open doors, volunteer, do favors—you're just a little humanitarian. It's something I'll never be.

...that sometimes you'll put yourself first. No one can be nice all the time and I really enjoy those times when your not. Those moments when you do something for your self for once, is nice. I hate seeing you throw away everything for every else. For you, it's like a mini-vacation.

...how talented you are. You wow me on stage whether you're singing or dancing or acting. It makes me want to join in. Someday I might, and someday, you might let me.

...that you'll never see this and learn that I love everything about you. This is my secret shame. I hide it well but then again, I am an actress.

...you.

Love, Jade West


	2. Tori to Jade

**A/N - **If I get a good response, I'll write a companion story about them finding the lists. :) So review!

* * *

><p>Jade West, I love...<p>

...your attitude. I can't match your tough girl attitude and while I don't really want to, it suits you so well—like a pretty dress.

...the fact you dye your hair. I am too self-conscious to do it myself but you do it with wild abandon. And it makes you look more beautiful...if possible.

...how you mock me. I'm no masochist but your teasing puts a smile on my face. It's almost like flirting and it always makes me feel all bubbly.

...your love of scissors. Some people love dogs, or pie, or beds. Some even like snakes. You like something completely off-the-chart and not because it's different, just because it's you.

...how you pull me into the janitor's closet to talk. It's not because I'm in a closed space with you or because I want to kiss you. No, it's because I'm the only one you really do that too. I'm special.

...the way you command me to do things. It makes it almost fun to obey even if the outcome isn't all that great. I mean, I never have anyone tell me what to do—a change in pace is nice.

...your skin. It's so light and pale, like porcelain. It gives the illusion that you are fragile. And while you aren't, the idea of it is pleasant.

...the way you cared for Beck. And Robbie. You're a good girlfriend. You got Beck a dog, and you really surprised us all with Robbie but you treated him right. You always treat your boyfriends well.

...how you come to me for help. You bemoan your daily existence as my roommate but you ask me for more advice than anyone else. And in a lot of ways I help you. I like to think of it as a thank you for being you.

...when you sleep on the couch. You always lay in the funniest ways like a cat. You drape yourself over everything in ways I could never imagine. And yet, somehow you're comfortable.

...your acting skills. My subpar talent is nothing compared to your ability to grab a crowd's attention. You can become anyone easily but I like it when you play your own characters or act out your own plays. I could never write my own screenplay. Just another of your many talents.

...how you retain your individuality. You won't let any one tell you how to act or dress, not even your daddy. You are you no matter what, and I find that very beautiful.

...that you care what your daddy thinks of you. It just shows that somewhere, deep under your hard callous skin, there's a human heart beating. It's just overall very sweet.

...your rigidness. I adapt well to situations—like water. You don't but change can be scary so I don't mind. It's nice to know that in thirty years you'll still be Jade West.

...that piercing in your eyebrow. I'm way too chicken to do it myself but you aren't afraid to. It's also kind of sexy in a bad girl way.

...your clothing. You wear black like it's going out of style and owe us all a favor. And you really are doing us a favor.

...how brave you can be. There are things you don't want to do or are afraid to do but you overlook those hindrances and move on. And you don't ask scared—fear is unflattering, I think.

...that your music is kind of scary. You could listen to lame classical or techno-pop. At least with your music, it can't get worst and you know what to expect. Plus, it has kind of grown on me.

...your eyes. I've never seen such an intense stare. It's like you see my soul. I wonder if you like what you see. I hope you do but I'll never ask.

...youre voice. Not your singing voice (which is fantastic) but you're regular voice. It's pretty, though with it you regularly mock me. Didn't I mention how I like your teasing? I'm weird… I know.

...how you lie. You think you're a good liar but I know better. You lie often. You eye twitches slightly and gives you away. But it's not nice to always hear the truth—the truth can be so boring sometimes.

...your coping mechanisms. Nothing is more adorable than you cutting up trashcans. I can't explain why I like it, it is just different, and different isn't so bad I guess.

...that this list is a secret. Though if you do read, understand that it's not a joke and I do love you, but I kind of hope you never see this—I think the rejection would be too much for me.

...you.

Love, Tori Vega


	3. Tori's Discovery

**A/N - **I decided that instead of a companion piece, I would keep everything together and just make this a multi-chaptered story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's P.O.V.<strong>

Physics class was the worst. Why did I even have to take it? This was an art college for crying out loud! And I wasn't even managing a B, right now. At this rate, I was going to fail college and all because of some deranged math… or was it science? I don't know, and I don't care.

Shuffling across campus from Burke Hall where the math and science departments to where my dorm was, was too long for my liking. I wish now that I had worn sneakers instead of my black wedge-heels. Well actually, that's a lie. They're my roommate's shoes, and surprise, surprise I've got the only roommate who owns nothing but black. At least I can always borrow her shoes—they'll match anything.

Sighing, I paused and leaned down to unstrap the shoes. They had dug into my foot leaving red lines crisscrossing my skin like tattoos. As I started to stand I notice a pair of black boots standing right in front of me. As I rise, my eyes runs over the person's fishnet stockings, black denim shorts, and blood red t-shirt. I knew who it was by then.

"Oh… Hey, Jade." I tried to say as delightfully as possible. Her expression was still sour. That was nothing strange, of course. Jade was my less-than-delightful roommate. And the school just put us together because we went to Hollywood Arts together. I wanted to change rooms but I can't do that until sophomore year. "Just got out of Physi—"

"Those are my shoes," She deadpanned, as usual. Her dark colored eyes were cold as she looked at them in my hand. I knew I was in trouble before she even continued. Jade might always look angry but her lips were pulled tight with restrained frustration. "Why are you wearing my shoes, Vega?"

"They matched my—" She snatched them away from me and cradled them as if a child.

"I don't care what they match or how well they fit but just because I'm stuck with your scrawny ass as a roommate doesn't mean you can take my stuff without asking." I bit my lip to keep from yelling back at her. She would want that. I know she loved to pick on me all the time.

"So you'd let me borrow your shoes if I just asked?" I wanted to ask her how that would work since she was never in the room. I once again held my tongue. Her intention was not to rile me but she'd find that a nice side effect.

She looked at me with a distant expression and glanced at the shoes once. "Sure."

"Well, can I borrow your black wedge-heels?" I asked softly with a genuine smile. I even extended my hand to her. "OUCH!"

"No." Jade snapped bluntly, smacking my outstretched hand with the shoes. "See you later," She the trilled and walked away—leaving me barefoot.

I stood there a moment looking after the Goth girl, her long hair swishing with each deliberate and precise step. It was as if in her mind she was paying close attention to exactly where each footfall landed. She must be good at physics.

* * *

><p>When I got back to the room, both it and the surrounding hallway were silent. The door squeaked as I slipped into the dorm. The first thing I noticed was the smell. It was so like Jade just to dump her dirty clothes on the floor. My clothes were in the hamper, where they belonged.<p>

Jade's side of the room was all black—black mattress, black pillows, black clothes, black posters, and even all her underwear was black—and my side of the room was spotless and all bright, cheery colors. Polar opposites, I tell you.

Don't think I hate Jade though. It's she who hates me. In fact...

There's this box under my bed. Dead-bolted. Hidden. And private. It looks like an old box until you notice the keyhole, and the only key that fits is around my neck. On a pretty silver chain. No one ever gets in my box but me, and I even tuck it behind my suitcase.

I don't think Jade even knows it exists.

And that's all for the best, to be honest. At least that's what I think as I turn the key and the lip pops open. Inside are pictures, drawings, scraps of paper filled with aimless poetry and stories. Simply the box was full of thing I wanted no one to see.

Pulling out a torn, coffee stained sheet of loose-leaf paper, I start unfolding it. I would never take it out with Jade here, just in case she saw. You see, on that paper is my secret shame—my love, and I mean _love, _for my roommate, the moody and dark Jade West.

Yes, I'm in love with the one person who hates my very guts. And this paper is a list that tells why—her attitude, her dark wardrobe, those piercing eyes of hers, her almost terrible music... Just her. Everything about her, and even her flaws, are gorgeous. I think I might just be masochistic.

While looking over my list, I sniff the air. The stench makes my eyes water and my lungs to revolt with coughing. I finally had enough of it. Rising, I snatch up a duffle bag from Jade's side of the room and start throwing her reeking clothes into it. I pinch my nose with one hand as I dump a crumpled bra in as well.

I grab a pair of jeans laid across the bed as if with purpose. I sniffed them. They smelled mildly musty so I flung them into the bag as well. I heard a crinkle though. There must be something in the pocket, and well, I shouldn't wash Jade's stuff in with her clothes.

The piece of paper flutters to the floor, pink and looking a lot like the detention slips we used to get at Hollywood Arts. As I picked it up and smoothed it out, I realized that it was. It had Jade's name, and listed that she yelled at Ms. Olive during History. It was even dated the last day ever at our beloved high school.

I went to set it on the dresser when I noticed the back. It had almost illegible writing on it. At first I thought it was a very bad drawing but it was tilting, squashed letters crowding the tiny paper. The first thing I noticed was: _Tori Vega, I love..._

This couldn't be written by Jade, right?

It didn't make any sense but as I read, I learned all the things she loved about me—my optimism, my hair, my kinds, my moments of selfishness, my morning self, my talking in my sleep, and my talent. I couldn't believe that she loved me too.

Unless this was all just a joke. You see, she found my letter and to mock me... to mess with my head, she made this list. But how could she even get in my box to get it. She could of taken the key while I slept but that meant she knew about the box.

I wasn't sure what to think.

I would have to wait and see, I guess. The prospect didn't thrill me.

Until then I tucked Jade's note in my pocket and hurried off to my History of Theatre class.


	4. Jade's Search

**A/N - **Fun chapter to write.

Okay, so I will post an update on Wednesday and one on Saturday. Those will be the last two updates because I only want this to be a six-chapter story. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's P.O.V. <strong>

Tori Vega was an annoying little priss. And why she was my roommate was beyond me. Did stealing shoes count as a viable reason for a room change? I would have to ask Mary, the head of housing.

I was headed for my English class in Marten Hall though, so it could wait. At least I hoped it could. Who knew what I would find in the room when I got back—Vega going through my stuff, her with one of her random boyfriends, or even the entire room cleaned. I put my things the way I wanted and, yet, she was constantly cleaning.

My jeans.

I left something in them—something I didn't want Vega to see.

Spinning on my heel, I hurried back towards the dorm room. The panic bubbling in my chest was frantic. I knew I was just being irrational. I often was. Almost all my feelings tended to be on either end of the spectrum, extreme or not. There was no in between.

Especially when it came to Tori Vega.

What am I talking about? Well, I'm talking about my feelings towards Tori Vega, duh. I swear, some people are just so dense—including Vega, of course. She has absolutely no idea how I feel. And by feel, I mean that I'm in love with Tori Vega. Crazy, huh?

Slinging my shoes—the one's Vega took—over my shoulder, I pushed open the door into my building. I didn't know what I was doing by not going to class but somewhere deep down I was sure that my mind was working up a "rational" explanation.

I took the stairs two at a time instead of taking the old and creaking elevator. I wondered as I set foot on the landing to the third floor what I would tell Vega when she asked why I wasn't in class. I hoped that she didn't go back to the room but she was barefoot.

Then Vega was there.

She had come sweeping out of the room, her hand shoved in her pocket and a flushed expression on her face. All I knew was that she was in a rush to be out of there. I frowned at her and stepped out to block her. She managed to collide with my chest… hard. With a groan she fell to the dingy carpet that lined the hall.

"Watch where you're going." I spat at her nastily. I had to keep up appearances.

When her face rose to meet mine, I saw in them something like confusion and fear. I wasn't sure what to make of it. She struggled to her feet hastily, her hand immediately going to her pocket.

What a silly thing to notice right? I notice everything. I'm not even kidding. It was sixty-eight steps to the outer dorm door and twenty-six to the third floor. I passed seven students—three girls, four boys—and a professor walking a bull terrier. Counting… I did it a lot. And I didn't just count, I noticed too.

"S-sorry." Tori mumbled softly, before trying to rush past me.

"_Sorry_." I mocked in that tone that made Vega upset usually. I know she didn't talk like that but she didn't, and she shot me a vicious look.

"Just let me by, Jade." Her tone heavy as she shoved past me and disappeared down the stairs. I found myself standing there smiling faintly to myself. Would it be strange to say that her assertiveness was hot? I don't think so.

Shaking off the strange encounter, I entered the room using the key I kept tucked in the elastic of my panties—and yes I wear panties, not boxers. I'm not a boy. And speaking of being a girl, the first thing I noticed when I walked in was that my clothes were all gathered up. An overflowing duffle bag sat on the floor as if dumped there in a rush. And the jeans were missing.

Digging through the bag I found them but all the pockets were empty. It had to be here somewhere. I paused to take a deep breath before I tore into my comforter and the floor around my bed. I kept telling myself it had to have fallen somewhere.

Finally I saw it. It lay half-hidden under Tori's bed—the paper I hid from anyone's eyes but my own. It looked white in the bright spot of sunlight it rested in. I smiled, as it looked unfolded. Maybe she didn't see it. When I leaned down to pick it up, my eyes adjusted to the harsh light and I noticed that it wasn't my paper. This was actually white and was lined paper, the kind you would rip out of a notebook.

I gritted my teeth with frustration. The panic that rose before never settled. It was eased by my teasing of Tori but was back again, and worse than ever. If this paper wasn't the list, then where was it?

I was about to rip the paper in half when curiosity overcame my anger. What was this then?

It was a list… like my own, but written by Tori.

She loved how I dyed my hair, and how I teased her. She said it was like flirting, and for me it was. I never realized that she felt the same way. I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks, then scoffed. I was Jade West—I didn't blush. But then again, I shouldn't write lame, corny lists either.

Twenty-four items on the list with an average of two sentences each. 78 ellipses, 790 words in all, and out of all of those words only five were the word _love_. She used 24 commas and about 162 periods—including the ellipses. And yet my mind forgot to count how many times she used _the _or _how_ or _you._ I couldn't get over what she wrote, and how unbelievably sweet it was.

I picked it up and folded it, tucking it into my own pocket—wondering if Vega did the same with my note. Yet there was no guarantee that she even had it. I wasn't going to let my irrational thought patterns do me in. I couldn't confront her because that would be admitting I had a list too but not saying anything meant she had great blackmail material.

Well, now I did too.


	5. Jade's Dive

**A/N – **New chapter! Yay! One more on Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's P.O.V.<strong>

I didn't get back to the room until late afternoon. And when I did I found little Ms. Sunshine there. She was reading her textbook, which she had splayed across her bed but I doubted that she was even reading it as she looked bored—there was also the small issue of her watching me.

"What?" I snapped, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Did she know I had her list? Or was she planning on using my list against me? Tori is not that bad, right? I wasn't sure anymore. I mean, she already stole my list.

"Nothing, I wanted to return something to you." Tori told me sweetly, rising and walking towards me. I held my breath and my hand out. I waited, hoping more than anything that she was giving me back my list. I even closed my eyes with anticipation. I felt the paper in my hand but when I looked, it was a five-dollar bill.

"What's this?" I asked incredulously.

"The money I borrowed from you last week," She told me in a faltering tone. Her eyes shifted away from me. I could almost sense her nervousness. Her fingers lingered in mine, as she was deep in thought. She noticed and wrenched away from me. "Yeah… that was it."

She turned away from me, hurrying to her side of the room again. It was like a strategic retreat but without the gunfire. From her bed she gave me an awkward smile. "Hey, Tori, I'm missing something."

I saw her smile fall and her eyes flicker elsewhere to divert her attention.

"It's, uh, my h-homework." I lied on the spot. "Have you seen it? Or anything like it?"

"No," She lied through her teeth to me. I knew that she found my list then—I could see it in her eyes. "Maybe you left it somewhere."

I wasn't sure what to say at this point. This was awkward and we weren't doing anything to take anything anyway. I turned away from her and stepped into the hallway, pulling out my phone. The numbers beeped as I dialed the number I called a million times before. It was like second nature to me. _239-3345. _

And either way, I never forgot a number—any number for that matter, phone or not. I even remembered Tori's number even though I had to call it only once because I got locked out of the room.

"Hey, Robbie. I need some advice."

"Yeah?" The boy returned, his voice deeper than I remembered. Remember when I said I called that number a million times? Well, all those million times were over a year and a half ago. Nothing really happened, Robbie and I just fell out of touch. At least he sounded happy to hear from me.

"I'm in love with this girl and like a dopey idiot I wrote a list about what I loved about her. And well, I think—I know—she found it. What do I do?" I told him, feeling dumber and dumber.

"A list, Jade? Wow, that sounds like something I would do." Robbie laughed but we both knew that wasn't the truth. Robbie grew out of his awkward, loser-phase when he hit college. Now he had no issue getting chicks. "Like three years ago."

"I know, I know. Just tell me what to do."

"Jade, you charge right in there, tell her you know she has your list and admit your feelings."

"Admit my feelings, Robbie?" I gasped. "I don't do that. I've never done that. Not with you, not with Beck, not even with that Riley guy."

"Now you do, Jade."

Then as if to punctuate his statement, he hung up. I stared at the receiver with a grimace until I decided to return to the room. Robbie was right—I needed to stop running away from this. And I knew his advice would be the same even if he knew that I had Tori's list.

Pushing open the door, I stormed into the room. Tori sat crossed-legged on the bed, reading her book again but her eyes immediately strayed to me. Didn't her own list mean that she loved me too? I needed to do this—not only for her but for me too.

"Tori?" I said loudly and she rose, looking confused.

I stepped right up to her and she didn't even back away. I felt a smile tug at my lips but I still had to fight the urge to say something snarky. That was more Jade than this admittance. I wasn't even exaggerating when I said I didn't talk about my feelings. This was hard for me but it had to be done.

"I-I." In that moment, I realized that words couldn't explain this…any of this.

Grabbing Tori Vega's shoulders, I pressed my lips to her. I kissed her with all my might, wrapping my arms around her waist. My eyes slid shut but not before I noticed her watching me with wide eyes full of shock. Maybe that was why she didn't melt into the kiss.

All I know is that she didn't kiss me back—not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **Last chapter on Saturday.


	6. Tori's Surprise

**A/N – **Yay! An update on time. Last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's P.O.V<strong>

Jade was kissing me!

I wasn't sure what to think. Did she know that I have her note? She practically told me that she knew I had it. Still, I couldn't believe Jade would write something like that. Was this one giant practical joke? She just disappeared into the hall for a moment, came back, and gave me a kiss.

I was too shocked to even kiss back and when she pulled away, I saw the apprehension. Was it exactly what I thought it was? A joke? If so, she took it way too far.

"This isn't funny, Jade." Was all I could muster up to say.

Don't get me wrong—the kiss was phenomenal. Little sparks shot down my spine, causing a tingling in my toes. I had to practically hold my face to keep from smiling. If this was a joke, I wasn't giving her any leeway.

"Funny?" She gaped at me. "I wasn't trying to be—"

"Jade, I know you don't like me that way." I told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I even found this." I pulled out the note and I saw her eyes go wide.

"Where did you get that?" She stammered but I could tell from her tone that she knew. I got it out of her jeans.

"You didn't clean your side of the room, so I did. I accidentally happened upon this." I told her smoothly, unfolding it and reading it. I really wished that this were real. It was actually really sweet and made my heart pound faster than I thought possible. "Pretty elaborate joke, Jade."

"Tori, this isn't a joke." She pleaded but her words seemed to ring hollow. Her look of shock just didn't match up with what she was saying. Then she was laughing. "I can't believe you would think I would even go this far just to mess with you."

"I believe you would. You hate me." I told her matter-of-factly. She was playing well. I knew by now that she wasn't in love with me but rather finding some sick amusement from this.

"I don't hate you, Tori!" She pleaded. I wanted to believe her so badly. "I lo—"

"Jade, you can't really hope me to believe that you love me. You tortured me for years, and you expect me to believe that you aren't just messing with me."

"You know, I couldn't mess with you if you didn't love me." Jade told me and suddenly I saw it in her hand. It was a piece of lined notebook paper, covered in coffee stains and my messy handwriting.

"I never said that I love you." I told Jade, but the words rang as hollow as hers. Then again, maybe her words, nor my own weren't so empty. And neither was the list she held in her hand. I didn't even question where she got it.

"If this is how your going to handle this, Tori, then forget it." Jade snapped, tossing the note at my feet. Then she spun on her heel, her long hair swishing out behind her. The dorm door slammed shut behind her and outside in the hall I could just barely make out the distinct sound of her cell phone being dialed.

I frowned and crossed to my bed. I curled up on my bed, trying to get back to reading my book but I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting to the door. I could hear a voice—jade's voice—faintly at the edge of my hearing.

I made the decision at the last minute—and those are the worst kind—and walked to the door. Pressing my ear to the wooden door, I was trying to make out her words. I pressed even harder but suddenly I wasn't against the door anymore. I was on the ground.

Jade looked around the open door at me, looking slightly angry but mostly amused. Clicking her phone shut, she smirked at me. "Eavesdropping is wrong, Tori."

Even with her cold words, she sunk to the floor next to me. She even cupped the back of my throbbing head. She said nothing, but I could see in her eyes the question: _Are you okay?_ I nodded slightly but a stab of pain shot through my head. "It hurts." I muttered.

Jade gave me a sly smile. What was she planning?

"Maybe I can help you with that." She whispered, her lips brushing against my forehead. She planted the small kiss there and rose above me again. "But only if you believe me."

"Jade, you don't love me."

Then her lips were against mine. I think subconsciously I wanted this—to lead her to this. I pressed back, and felt her respond. Her hand still continued to cup the back of my head and the knot that was forming there. I smiled against her lips.

"Jade, you love me." I whispered, feeling like an idiot. Meanwhile, Jade was laughing at me and my confusion. She gripped her stomach before she finally was able to stop.

"Tori, I love you." Jade paused and took a breath. "I love your hair, how you talk in your sleep, your desire to be a lawyer, your optimism, and that you love me too."

And I did. I really did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **And that's all folks. I hoped you enjoyed my story.


End file.
